Man in Black vs Lil' Slugger
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: The Man in Black visits Musashino, Tokyo in hopes to kill Lil' Slugger, in turn, he gets a fight he didn't expect and a hostage who has more layers to her than an onion. slight Tsukiko/Lil' Slugger because i'm evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Man in Black vs Lil' Slugger**

**By Dr. John Smith**

Tsukiko Sagi ran trough the alleyway as she was being chased by the one she feared most; Lil' Slugger. Who she thought was just a figment of her imagination manifested himself into a physical being. The ball cap wearing assessment smiled as he caught of to Tsukiko, she managed to trip on a curb and scrape her knee. As Lil' Slugger grew closer he raised his golden baseball bat, as he was about to swing someone or something tripped him. He fell face first into Tsukiko's chest, but when he looked up he saw her shivering in fear.

He gave a sly smile and gripped his bat only to hear a man humming the 'It's a Small World' theme, Slugger and Tsukiko looked to the man and saw a tall, slender man in a long black trench coat, shirt, tie, pants, and shoes. Even his hair was the same charcoal color black, he grinned at Slugger "Hello there Slugger." he flicked a cigarette "You don't know me, but I know all about you." he then switched from dead serious to childishly goofy "You are a figment of a nineteen year old's imagination that grew to physical form. You were her real life little brother until your tragic death in 1998." he circled around them as his expression grew serious again "But guess what Slugger."

"What..." he murmured, barley hearable.

"Times up." he reached behind his back and pulled out a grim reaper like scythe and began to swing, only to be stopped by Slugger stopping it with his bat, "Well... someone is feisty." he chuckled "This is gonna be fun."

Slugger got up and swung at the Man in Black, he smiled at him as Slugger hit the Man in the stomach and knocked him to the ground "Time to go." he said simply as he was about to hit the Man.

The Man in Black looked to Tsukiko and chuckled "You are pathetic." Slugger stopped "You are simply pathetic; Boy chases you, boy gets tripped by man, man and boy fight, boy almost kills man, and you watch." he laughed some more "I think you are way to drugged up!" Slugger growled and swung his bat down, only to hit ground.

The Man in Black appeared behind Tsukiko and picked her up and swung her over his shoulder "Catch me and you win your little whore." he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Lil' Slugger growled in anger "She was mine... mine to..." he stopped and began to skate off to find the Man in Black.

**You like this? I think, in my opinion, the Man in Black could kick Lil' Slugger's ass.**


	2. Date with the Reaper

**Man in Black vs Lil' Slugger**

**Chapter 2: Date with the Reaper**

Tsukiko woke up on a hospital bed, she wasn't strapped down, but she was placed there. She knew she wasn't dreaming or having an 'episode' because she wasn't in her bed or with Dr. Acula for daily medical tips for her mental health.

She got down and began to explore, it was an abandoned hospital that looked like it was shut down during remodeling. In the distance she heard what sounded like a game show. Jeopardy, to be exact. She walked up to a dusty, scratchy door with the words 'Break Room' written in American. Struck her strange, but she pressed on and walked through the door.

-Break Room-

Once inside Tsukiko saw the strange Man in Black sitting on a dusty couch watching Jeopardy. "COME ON!" He shouted "What is silicon! You moron it's so easy!"

Tsukiko stepped back silently In fear of him noticing her... until she bumped into a counter and knocked over a cup, alerting her captor.

He turned his head to her calmly "You're awake." he stood up and walked towards her "I thought you would be asleep for another hour or so. When we arrived you were knocked out." he noticed her shaking and the fear in her eyes "No need to fear. I'm not as bad as I made myself out to be."

suddenly they both heard yawning; small, female yawning. "Someone else is awake." he chuckled.

Tsukiko walked over to the couch and saw Maromi stretching, as if she just woke up. "Tsukiko this man is really nice." she did another stretch "He gently placed you on a bed, gently lied me down on the couch. Of course I was mad because he kidnapped you, but he explained why and it seemed better." she said cheerfully.

"Where are we?" Tsukiko asked silently.

"Saint Helena Memorial Hospital. Nancy, Utah." The Man in Black said.

"Nancy, Utah?" Maromi and Tsukiko both questioned.

"I had to make the challenge I gave Lil' Slugger seem unwinnable. So, I thought, why not Nancy. Its a small town, unless you lived here you won't be able to find it, and an added plus, it's in America!" he laughed to himself "The most unwindable challenge Slugger will ever face." he laughed once more to himself.

Suddenly a strange gurgling sound was heard. Tsukiko recognized it and placed her hands on her stomach "I guess I'm hungry..." she said.

The Man pointed over to a dusty, tarped table with two plates of spaghetti "I took liberty of preparing dinner, since I know you haven't eaten since lunch and I haven't eaten since... how old are you?"

"Twenty Nine..." she said quietly.

"Jesus!" he shouted, face palming "I haven't eaten since 1985."

Maromi climbed on the table "What!? How can you go that long without eating!?"

The Man in Black motioned Tsukiko to sit down, once they did The Man began to eat he also noticed Tsukiko looked uncomfortable "Don't like the food?" she shook her head "The dining room?" she nodded. He put his fork down, wiped his face with his napkin and snapped his fingers.

-Fancy restaurant-

Tsukiko and Maromi were dazzled by what he just did. By the snap of his fingers they went from a dusty, old hospital to a fancy restaurant. And Tsukiko also noticed her clothes changed as well; she was now wearing a sultry red dress with her hair done up.

Maromi just stared at Tsukiko in awww "Wow Tsukiko, you look amazing." they both looked to the Man, who just stayed in the same black outfit. A waitress walked by and handed them two menu's "Would you like anything to drink while you wait Mr. and Mrs. Silverstar?"

The Man in Black nodded "A glass of wine." he looked to Tsukiko who nodded in agreement "Make it two glasses." the waitress nodded and went off.

Tsukiko looked at the Man "Mr. and Mrs. Silverstar?" she asked quietly.

"It was my name in life; Joseph Silverstar." he looked away with an angry and hurt expression "Being the grim reaper isn't something you're born with. It's a title that is passed down from person to person." he lowered his voice "And I was chosen."

"When were you born?" Tsukiko asked quietly.

"What?" He asked in response.

"When were you born?" She asked a little louder.

He chuckled "It's been so long, the date would only make you think I'm an old man."

Tsukiko held up her hand "I promise I won't laugh."

He sighed "April 16, 1858. You?"

"May 5, 1985." she said blushing.

Maromi gave a questioningly look Tsukiko "Why are you blushing?"

the waitress returned with the drinks "Here are your drinks, and I shall return to take your food order."

The Man in Black looked at his menu "I'll have a large steak with a side of corn and white rice with a small cup of brown sugar."

Tsukiko looked at her menu and then to the Man who eye motioned to the waitress "I'll... I'll have the same thing..."

The waitress chuckles "My, aren't we hungry." The waitress writes it down and walks away.

The Man looks to Tsukiko questioningly "Why did you order the same thing?"

she hesitated "Because... it sounded..." she looked down "...good..." she blushed a little.

The Man chuckled as Maromi huffed "What's your game!"

he looked to the stuffie "What game? I save your master and treat her to dinner, what game is being played my dear stuffed animal dog that was the real life dog of Ms. Sagi before being ran over by a car." both Maromi and Tsukiko were astonished by his knowing of that event, "What?"

"How did you know that?" Tsukiko.

"I was there." both tilted their heads "When you fell to your knees, you thought you were alone," he took a sip of wine "Someone was there, a man in a black trench coat. You were in a severe state of paranoia and that 'Man' helped fuel that powerful imagination of yours."

Tsukiko looked down "What you said in the alleyway... not all of it was true... I'm an only child."

He took another sip of wine "I know, in the words of the late, great comedian George Carlin; It was just grade A American bullshit." he chuckled "I wanted to appear frightening. Did it work?" she nodded.

She noticed how he would just pick up his wine and drink it as if he couldn't taste anything. She picked up her glass and did the same thing, downing the whole thing. The Man and Maromi noticed her action as she coughed wildly.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, she nodded "Someone can't handle their alcohol."

A waiter walked up and placed their food in front of them.

The Man in Black began eating immediately, proving to Tsukiko and Maromi that he hasn't eaten in a while.

After their meals the Man snapped his fingers and reached in his coat pocket "I'll just go pay and we will head back to the hospital." he left to go pay.

Maromi sighed "For a fearful reaper, he sure is kind." she looked to Tsukiko "He is more of a gentle host with a hard shell rather than a kidnapper." Tsukiko nodded in agreement.

The man returned and held his arm out "Shall we go?" Tsukiko nodded, grabbed Maromi and grabbed his arm, her stature 5'5" was the size of a child compared to his 6'4" but for the moment, that moment, she didn't care. Her captor had taken her far from home and saved her life at the same time, gave her some rest, treated her to dinner and not once thought of taking advantage of her. It confused her, but she, for once in her life, didn't care.

**That is the end of that chapter, more will come soon... possibly...**


End file.
